Dr DG
by SkySabin96
Summary: Poor Cain has the flu and its up to DG to come to his rescue. Cain and DG *Fluff*


**(I don't own Tin Man or any of the characters. Just a fan having a little fun.)**

DG sat by the lake of Finaqua studying for one of Tutor's tests. Not only was she having to learn about magic but he also threw in the history of the OZ. _Oh Goody thought DG._ She wasn't alone either. Standing not far away was the ex tin man, Wyatt Cain. He was always around. Although it sort of annoyed her, she still felt safe when he was around. Her feelings for Cain had evolved since they had first met, but afraid to admit it.

As she skimmed over the page of the book she was distracted by a cough coming from that certain Tin Man. And it wasn't one of those regular coughs. It sounded worse.

"Cain? Are you alright?", she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Princess, you just go ahead and keep - ", Cain began to say before he was interrupted by another cough which sounded as bad as the other.

DG turned and looked at the stoic man. He had his fedora pulled low over his eyes. She threw her book down and walked over to him.

"You don't sound fine.", she said as she pulled the fedora off his head.

She was shocked to see that Cain's eyes were red rimmed and he looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Cain you're sick!", she exclaimed.

"I'm fine Deege. It's just a little cough.", he replied, just as he sneezed.

"No your not Cain, you have the flu. Come on, we are going to get you some medicine.", she told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the castle.

Too tired to fight back, he followed the determined little princess. He loved the way how she fought for what she wanted. He loved everything about her, but just like DG he was too stubborn and scared to admit it.

When they made it back to the castle, she took him to his room and sat him down on the bed.

"Now you take over your coat and get comfortable cause your not leaving this room until you're better. I'm going to get you something to make you feel better.", she said turning to leave.

"I told you I'm fine.", he said when she reached the door.

"And since when do I listen to you?", she replied smartly as she left the room.

She returned just a few minutes later with a tray in her hands. Cain sat in the same spot he had been in when she left, except he had taken off his coat, vest, hat and his gun.

"I'm glad to see that you listened to me.", she said with a smile.

"Well the way I look at it, I had no choice considered the princess that I'm supposed to be watching over has kidnapped me against my will.", he replied, coughing again.

"But with good reason Cain. You will see when you get better. Then you will be glad that I kidnapped you.".

She began mixing what looked like lemon juice and honey into a mug of hot water. Once she was done stirring, she handed him the mug and instructed him to drink it. He smelled it and it didn't smell bad, but he was still weary.

"Cain if you want to get better you will drink that. It helps with cough and congestion. We used all the time on the other side.", she explained to him.

He took a sip of the concoction. It wasn't the best tasting stuff but it wasn't that bad. She watched him intently, making sure he drank it all. Once he was finished, he handed her the mug and she sat it down on the tray.

"Now as the Crown Princess and your best friend, I demand that you take the rest of the day off and rest. Cause if you don't, you won't get better.".

"I will take the rest of the day off as long as you promise not to get into any trouble.", he replied.

"I promise. No please get some sleep. I'm going to need my bodyguard around.", she said as she made her way over to Cain.

"Sleep well Wyatt.".

"Thanks DG.", he replied, a little shocked at her use of his first name but loved the way it sounded so natural rolling off her tongue.

"Your welcome.", she said as she bent over and kissed him on the forehead.

DG grabbed the tray and left the room, closing the door behind her. Cain threw off his shoes and crawled into bed. As he thought over the days events, he finally came to realize that he was in love with her. And with that he fell asleep, hoping to feel well enough tomorrow to spend time with his princess.


End file.
